


Dancing

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Natasha helps Clint plan his first date with Phil.





	Dancing

Clint stood stiffly in Natasha's arms, cheeks bright pink; "tell me again why I just can't take Coulson to a jazz concert instead of swing dancing?"


End file.
